Charlotte Katakuri
| Kampfstil = | Waffe = | RomanceDawn = | HaarfarbeManga = | AugenfarbeManga = | ErwähnungManga = | AuftrittManga = | HaarfarbeTV = | AugenfarbeTV = | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = | Sprecher = | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = | SpielLetzt = }} Charlotte Katakuri ist ein Mitglied der Big-Mom-Piratenbande. Er ist einer der Sweet San-Shōsei und der zweite Sohn der Familie Charlotte. Charlotte Katakuris Geschichte Teeparty auf dem Whole Cake Chateau Am Tag vor der Hochzeit von Charlotte Pudding und Vinsmoke Sanji meldete sich Katakuri zusammen mit seiner Schwester Smoothie bei seiner Mutter im Schloss. Als die Gäste für die Hochzeit eintreffen, erschießt Katakuri Jigra von seiner Position auf Dach, bevor Bege ihn vollständig befragen kann. Aufgrund seines Kenbunshoku sah Katakuri aber voraus, was der Organhändler plante und legte dem verdutzten Piraten offen, er plante aus Rache ein Attentat auf Big Mom. Somit verhinderte er auch, dass zwei von Beges Kameraden verletzt werden würden. Anschließend weist er ihn an, Big Mom Bericht zu erstatten. Nur wenig später hatten sich bereits alle Gäste auf der Scheinhochzeit versammelt, die dazu diente, Sanji und seine Familie zu ermorden und die Technologie der Germa an sich zu reißen. Kurz vor der Vermählung sieht Katakuri voraus, dass Pudding in die Knie geht, kann sich aber nicht erklären, warum. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sanji der erste Mensch ist, der Puddings drittes Auge als schön empfindet, weswegen sie mit Tränen in den Augen zu Boden geht. Der Plan gerät somit ins Stocken, weswegen Linlin den Pastor anweist, eine Pistole zu zücken und Sanji selbst zu erschießen. Dank seines Haki weiß Katakuri aber, dass Sanji dieser Kugel mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen kann. Er entschließt sich, selbst einzugreifen und schießt eine seiner Geleebohnen auf ihn. Zur großen Überraschung des Kommandanten weicht der Smutje aber auch diesem Angriff aus, sodass die Bohne den Pastor trifft und außer Gefecht setzt. Katakuri bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und bezieht Stellung vor seinem Kapitän. Auch wenn er den Angriff der Mugiwara-Piratenbande vorhersieht, ist das Chaos zu groß, als dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte. Anschließend springen zahlreiche Luffys aus der Hochzeitstorte. Seine Mutter will den Kampf selbst übernehmen, doch Katakuri erkennt den eigentlichen Plan des Rookies: Das Bild von Mutter Carmel zerstören. Deshalb tarnt sich Luffy, indem er Brûlées Kräfte nutzt, um mehrere Tiere in Luffy zu verwandeln und Verwirrung zu stiften. Um einen Zusammenbruch seiner Mutter zu verhindern, die eine Zerstörung des Bildes nicht verkraften würde, greift er selbst ein und tritt Luffy mit seinen Teufelskräften der Mochi Mochi no Mi und Busōshoku zur Seite. Big Mom geht ihren Sohn wegen des ungewollten Eingreifens an, doch er erklärt sich und versucht anschließend aus Luffy herauszuprügeln, woher er die Informationen über das Bild hat. Kurz bevor er ihn in den Boden stampfen kann, greift Jinbe ein und befreit ihn mit einer Kairyū Ipponzeoi. Der Fischmensch erklärt die Funktionsweise von Katakuris Frucht zu dessen Unbehangen vor allen Anwesenden, weshalb ihn der Kommandant schon im Voraus ermahnte, dies zu Unterlassen. Der ehemalige Shichibukai verkündet anschließend vor versammelter Mannschaft seinen Austritt aus der Big-Mom-Piratenbande und seinen Beitritt zu Mugiwara-Piratenbande. Brook nutzt den Umstand aus, dass Jinbe sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich sieht und zerstört in einem Luffy-Kostüm das Bild von Carmel. So konnte er auch Katakuri austricksen, da dieser nur vorhersah, dass Luffy das Bild zerstören würde. Allerdings ist Linlin über das Chaos mit der Hochzeitstorte, das plötzliche Erscheinen von Brook und das gescheiterte Attentat auf Sanji so verwirrt, dass sie zunächst nicht in einen Schockzustand verfällt. Katakuri heftet sich weiter an Luffys Fersen, der zum Schein von Bege überwältigt wurde. Als er aber in die Zukunft sieht, läuft er vor Schreck weiß an, was Bege als Zeichen für einen Erfolg deutet. Die Rookies entschließen sich, Big Mom das Bild direkt vor Augen zu halten, um den Schockzustand zu erzwingen. Während Luffy dies versucht, decken ihm Jinbe, Bege und Pedro den Rücken. Trotzdem befindet Katakuri das Wohlergehen seiner Mutter als höchste Priorität, weswegen er durch die Blockade der drei Kämpfer brechen will. Eine Salve von Beges Gewehr verpufft wirkungslos am Mochi-Körper des Kommandanten. Auch ein Schwerthieb des Minks und eine Gosenmaigawara Seiken Jinbes können ihn nicht davon abhalten, Luffy erneut zu packen. Dieses Mal ist es jedoch zu spät und es gelingt ihm nicht, seinen Gegner aufzuhalten. Big Mom verfällt in Panik und geht zu Boden, wobei ihre Knie anfangen zu bluten. Dabei strömt sie einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei zusammen mit ihrem Haōshoku aus, der alle Anwesenden lähmt. Nur die Mugiwara-Piratenbande mit Ausnahme von Luffy sowie die Firetank-Piratenbande sind dagegen gewappnet, da sie sich mit Ohrstöpseln vorbereiteten. Bege, Vito und Gotty wollen die Chance nutzen, um Big Mom mit ihren KX Launchers zu töten, doch die Geschosse zerschellen an ihrem Haōshoku. Katakuri nutzt den Moment der Verwirrung bei der feindlichen Allianz aus und erschafft zahlreiche Ohrstöpsel aus Mochi, die er unter seiner Crew verteilt, sodass sie sich nun zur Wehr setzten können. Die Druckwelle von Big Moms Schrei ist zudem stark genug, um den Spiegel von Caesar Crown zu zerstören, sodass den Rookies der Rückzug abgeschnitten ist. Diese versuchen daraufhin, sich in den Big Father von Bege zurückzuziehen. Noch während sich die Feinde in die Festung begeben gelingt es Katakuri, mit einem Mochi-Arm nach seiner Schwester Brûlée zu greifen und sie zu retten. Anschließend mäht er mehrere Firetank-Piraten mit seinen Geleebohnen nieder, nur Gotty gelingt es, die Angriffe mit seinem Eisenschild abzuwehren. Erst durch das Eingreifen der Vinsmoke-Familie, die von Sanji ihre Raid Suit zurückerhielten, gelingt der Rückzug der Allianz in die Festung. Bege versucht in seiner Transformationen weiterhin, die immer noch wehrlose Big Mom zu attackieren und feuert mehrere Schüsse mit seinen Kanonen ab. Die erste Salve blockiert Perospero mit seiner Candy Wall, die zweite explodiert noch in den Läufen. Katakuri hatte bereits alle Kanonen mit Mochi versiegelt. Perospero setzt die Festung mit seinen Süßigkeiten weiterhin so fest, dass diese bewegungsunfähig wird, sodass der Allianz sämtliche Chancen auf Flucht genommen wurden. Katakuri hat trotzdem noch die Zeit, Brûlée zu ermahnen, da sie sich und ihre Fähigkeiten hatte benutzen lassen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später gewinnt Linlin die Besinnung zurück und beginnt, den Big Father mit Faustschlägen in Trümmer zu zerlegen. In der Verzweiflung beschließt die Allianz, die Germa 66 als Rückendeckung zurückzulassen, während Caesar Crown mit Bege in den Armen, der aufgrund seiner Teufelskräfte der Shiro Shiro no Mi alle Mitstreiter in seinem Körper hält, flieht. Gegen die Übermacht der Big-Mom-Piratenbande verlassen auch Sanji und Luffy Beges Körper, um ihren Mitstreitern auszuhelfen. Katakuri konzentriert sich aber weiterhin nur auf den Hauptteil der Bande und versperrt Caesar den Weg. Ichiji gelingt es zwar, ihn mit einer Sparking Figure zu überraschen und in zwei Hälften zu schlagen, doch Brûlée hält den Wissenschaftler an seiner Stelle auf. In der Zwischenzeit entledigte sich Katakuri des ersten Sohnes der Familie Vinsmoke, während Big Mom und die anderen den Rest der Piraten festsetzten. Bevor sie ihre Gegner aber hinrichten können, fällt eine gigantische Explosion das Whole Cake Chateau. Verfolgung der Mugiwara-Piratenbande Während das Chateau fällt, bewahrt Katakuri einen kühlen Kopf und beruhigt seine Schwester Charlotte Galette, die ihn um Hilfe anfleht. Der Koch der Bande, Streusen, greift nämlich ein und verwandelt das Chateau mit seinen Teufelskräften der Kuku Kuku no Mi in Kuchen und hackt es anschließend in zwei Teile. Somit wurde den Piraten eine sanfte Landung ermöglicht und auch die Bewohner der Sweet City blieben unversehrt. Die Führungsriege der Big-Mom-Piraten organisiert sofort eine Verfolgung und auch Pekoms stößt hinzu, um sie über die Flucht der Taiyō-Piratenbande zu informieren. Sie beschließen, drei Truppen aufzustellen: Eine verfolgt die Firetank-Piratenbande, eine die Mugiwara-Piraten und eine heftet sich an die Fersen der Germa. Katakuri schnappt sich Brûlée, um mit dieser auf der Thousand Sunny zu warten. Er erkennt Luffy als zukünftige Bedrohung für seine Mutter an und will ihn persönlich aus dem Weg räumen. Sie werden aber von eben dieser aufgehalten, da sie eine Fressattacke hat und nach der Hochzeitstorte verlangt, die Luffy bei seinem Auftritt zerstörte. Perospero gelingt es, sie mit einer Lüge zu täuschen und lässt sie glauben, dass die Mugiwara-Piraten die Ersatztorte gestohlen haben. Big Mom glaubt ihm und setzt mit Zeus selbst zu Verfolgung an. Wie es danach aber weiter gehen soll, weiß keiner so recht. Erst als Pudding erscheint und anbietet, eine Ersatztorte zu machen, teilt sich die Bande wie geplant auf. Durch die Kräfte von Brûlées Mira Mira no Mi gelangen Katakuri, Perospero und etliche Gefolgsleute sofort an Bord der Sunny. Als Brook und Chopper dort ankommen entschließen sie sich, das Schiff trotz der Übermacht freizukämpfen. Dabei ringen sie mehrere Fußsoldaten nieder, die jedoch immer wieder neu aus der Spiegelwelt Brûlées kommen. Katakuri merkt an, dass Brooks Kräfte ihm sehr gut gegen diese helfen. Seine Persönlichkeit Katakuri ist die meiste Zeit über ein sehr wortkarger und gefasster Mann. Trotzdem lässt er es sich nicht nehmen, seinem Gegenüber in einem Gespräch die Worte aus dem Mund zu nehmen, wenn er diese vorhersieht. Er ist seiner Mutter treu ergeben und beschützt ihr Leben mit allen Mitteln. So stellte er sich direkt vor sie, als das Chaos auf dem Chateau ausbrach und heftete sich auch an Luffys Fersen, einer seiner Meinung nach zukünftigen Bedrohung für sie. Er nutzt seine großen Fähigkeiten mit dem Kenbunshoku auch, um selbst zur Tat zu schreiten und alle möglichen Gefahren für seine Crew zu eliminieren. Trotz der großen Stärke seiner Bande ist er nicht so arrogant wie viele seiner Mitstreiter. Selbst als alle um ihn herum die Mugiwara-Piratenbande für tot hielten, wies Katakuri sie an, an Bord der Sunny zu bleiben, da er lieber auch Nummer sicher geht. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Katakuri verfügt über die Teufelskräfte der Mochi Mochi no Mi, einer speziellen Paramecia-Teufelsfrucht. Diese erlaubt es ihm, sich ähnlich wie ein Logia-Nutzer in sein Element zu verwandelt und Gegenstände aus klebrigen Mochi zu erschaffen. Selbst starke Gegner wie Luffy können sich selbst nicht daraus befreien. Allerdings verliert das Mochi seine klebrige Wirkung, wenn es mit Wasser in Kontakt kommt. Er besitzt sowohl das Busōshoku, mit dem er Luffy verwunden konnte, als auch das Kenbunshoku. Letzteres hat er so weit trainiert, dass Katakuri ein klein wenig in die Zukunft schauen kann. Dies erlaubt es ihm in Aktion zu treten, bevor etwas überhaupt geschieht. Er konnte somit Jigra töten und sein Attentat stoppen, bevor dieser damit begonnen hatte und wusste auch, dass der Pastor Sanji verfehlen würde und griff selbst ein. Allerdings hat auch diese Fähigkeit ihre Grenzen: Er kann nicht vorhersehen, was passieren wird, wenn er die gesehene Zukunft verändert. Somit konnte er auch nicht erahnen, dass Sanji selbst seinem Angriff ausweicht. Katakuri ist bedingt durch seine Erfahrung ein geschickter und umsichtiger Kämpfer geworden, der selbst in Stresssituationen die richtige Entscheidung trifft. Als alle seine Mitstreiter vom Schrei ihres Kapitäns noch gelähmt waren, erschuf er bereits Ohrenstöpsel aus Mochi und verteilte diese unter seine Bande, damit sie sich zur Wehr setzten konnte. Auch gelang es ihm in nur einem Augenblick, seine Schwester Brûlée aus den Fängen seiner Gegner zu befreien, als diese sich in Beges Big Father zurückzogen und nahm ihnen somit die letzte Möglichkeit zu Flucht. Hintergrundinformationen * Auf deutsch übersetzt bedeutet sein Name Kartoffelstärke. * In der Weekly Shōnen Jump wird seine Teufelskraft zunächst als Logia bezeichnet, dann jedoch in Tankōbon 86 auf spezielle Paramecia korrigiert. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Charlotte Katakuri Kategorie:Mitglied der Big-Mom-Piratenbande